Czarna Śmierć
Czarna Śmierć to choroba, której epidemia wybuchła w 1111 roku KI. Nazwa pochodzi od rozległych, czarnych plam, które pojawiają się na ciałach zarażonych. Po raz pierwszy zauważono ją na południu Starego Świata, co każe wierzyć, że na kontynent sprowadzili ją kupcy z Tilei (choć niektórzy mówią, że za jej wybuch odpowiadają skaveny). W tamtych czasach informacje wędrowały wolniej niż obecnie, więc prawdziwą postać plagi poznano w Imperium dopiero, gdy zawitała ona na ulice Nuln i Talabheim. right Choroba, znana również jako Czarna Zaraza, Wielka Zaraza lub po prostu Zaraza, rozprzestrzeniała się bardzo szybko, a swoje ofiary zabijała w ciągu kilku dni, jeśli nie godzin, po wystąpieniu pierwszych objawów. Żadne lekarstwo nie pomagało w walce z nią, a jej zabójczość uniemożliwiała dłuższe badania. Wkrótce uznano, że Czarnej Śmierci nie da się powstrzymać, a modlitwy do bogów są jedynym sposobem, by jej uniknąć. Cierpieli wszyscy, zarówno biedni, jak i bogaci. W 1115 roku KI sam Imperator Borys Złotobierny został ogłoszony ofiarą choroby (choć w rzeczywistości do jego śmierci przyczynił się skaveński zabójca z klanu Eshin). Do czasu wygaśnięcia Czarnej Zarazy populacja Imperium zmniejszyła się o ponad połowę swojej poprzedniej wielkości. Pomysły na przygody *Pewien uczony z Nuln twierdzi, że ma dowody świadczące o tym, że to skaveny odpowiadają za wybuch Czarnej Zarazy. Chce je przedstawić bezpośrednio Imperatorowi, który osobiście zaprosił go na swój dwór zachęcony do tego przez hrabinę Emmanuelle. Uczony potrzebuje solidnej ochrony, bowiem jego tropem stale podążają skaveny. Wynajęci do tego zadania awanturnicy muszą bezpiecznie dostarczyć uczonego do Altdorfu. Nie wiedzą, że uczony jest w rzeczywistości agentem klanu Pestilens, który zamierza dostać się przed oblicze Imperatora, aby zarazić go szczepem śmiertelnej choroby. Tymczasem szczuroludzie z klanu Eshin próbują go powstrzymać, nie chcąc, by zaszczyt zabicia Karla Franza przypadł komuś innemu. Czy poszukiwacze przygód w porę zrozumieją, w co się wplątali? *Wyznawcy Nurgla latami modlili się do swojego boga, aby Imperium ponownie nawiedziła plaga równie groźna jak Czarna Zaraza. Pan Chorób w końcu spojrzał na te prośby przychylnym okiem i objawił swoim wiernym szczegóły pewnego rytuału. Wymaga on licznych ofiar, którymi muszą być kapłanki Shallyi. Obecnie ich świątynie są napadane przez kultystów Nurgla, a same wyznawczynie zostają porywane. Poszukiwacze przygód będą musieli powstrzymać rytuał jak najszybciej, zwłaszcza że w Imperium niektórzy już padają ofiarą nowej Czarnej Śmierci. *Nowa plaga wybuchła w dzielnicy biedoty w Nuln. Choć szlachta początkowo bierze ją za chwilową niedogodność, choroba wkrótce opanowuje kolejne dzielnice miasta. Bramy Nuln zostają zamknięte, a próba opuszczenia miasta kończy się śmiercią. Uwięzieni w środku poszukiwacze przygód będą musieli uciec, nim sami padną ofiarą choroby. Plotki mówią o rozległych tunelach pod miastem, które mogą stanowić drogę ucieczki. Tam awanturnicy spotkają Adelhelma Krakouera — byłego profesora, szaleńca i czarnoksiężnika w jednym. Z pomocą kilku starych zwłok był on w stanie stworzyć ulepszony szczep Czarnej Zarazy, który szybko zebrał swoje żniwo wśród mieszkańców miasta. Gdy poszukiwacze przygód staną z nim twarzą w twarz i poznają jego zbrodnie, dostaną szansę, by odkryć lek i uratować Nuln. A może będą woleli uciec, by ratować swoje życie? Źródła *''Warhammer FRP — Dzieci Rogatego Szczura'' Kategoria:Choroby Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Skaveny